Holding On
by Lupin'sLuver
Summary: He’d been gone nearly five months, it was four months since she found out she was with child, and just three months since he, the boy who lived, was assumed dead.
1. Chapter 1

Holding on

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, and anything else you don't recognize

A/N: Hey everyone I've tried a story quite similar to this one before, but hope this one will come out 10 xs better. I, of course welcome any hints, technically this is my first fic so I would appreciate it.

_Sitting at the edge of her bed Ginny graced her fingers over the picture resting on her lap. It was their wedding day, not even a year ago, yet it felt ages away. She felt a lifetime older, but no wiser. Almost every day she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the despair that seemed to take permanent residence in her heart._

_He'd been gone nearly five months ,it was four months since she found out she was with child, and just three months since he, the boy who lived, was assumed dead. It didn't seem possible, after all he'd gone through, that Harry would ever die. Ginny refused to believe it._

* * *

_Five months ago_

Ginny awoke to the sound of her husband rummaging through a dresser drawer. She sat confused for a second, "Darling, what are you doing?"

He looked up seeming startled for minute at the sound of her voice, "Oh, nothing Gin, I just have to leave for work a little early this morning. I've just let some work pile up on me." He looked over at her and Ginny noticed lines of worry etched in his young face. Slowly rising from bed she walked to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing, love, just something I need to catch up on, I'll see you later," He kissed her on the cheek; "I love you."

As Ginny returned to bed she could here him walking down the steps and then a loud pop signaled that he was gone. She wasn't sure why she had trouble falling back asleep; she had certainly been exhausted lately, for what seemed like no reason at all. This wasn't the first time Harry and left in the middle of the night for work. Yet, there was something in his face that told Ginny something just wasn't right. "You're just being over protective," she told herself firmly, "Time to get to sleep."

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny!" the shouts from her fireplace jerked Ginny awake. She sighed getting out of bed and reaching for her dressing gown. Being sick all morning, she was in no mood for visitors. 

"I'm coming," she yelled stepping out of the bedroom, cursing silently as her toe jammed into the door frame. Ron's head was floating in the fireplace.

"Hey, Ron, how are you?" Ginny asked wishing she were back in bed.

"You need to come to the ministry, right away."

Ginny felt her blood run cold and her stomach turn over, "What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"Just come down and we'll fill you in when you get here," rushing back to her room, Ginny put on any clothes she could find and quickly flooed to the Ministry. She ended up in the lobby and quickly walked up the three flights of stairs to where the Auror's offices were located. As she entered Ron's office she felt herself grow more worried. Ron was behind hid desk, rubbing his temples, Hermione was sitting in a chair staring straight ahead, not looking very in tuned with anything, and Dumbledore was there too. There was no sparkle in his eyes and he seemed to have aged years more since the last time Ginny saw him.

* * *

Everyone looked up when she entered the room, "Mrs. Potter, please have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair near Ron's desk. 

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

Ron looked over to her, "It's Harry," Ginny's heart felt as thought it stopped beating, "He and his partner were supposed to return here hours ago, and for some reason we can not get in contact with him."

"What do you mean," she demanded angrily, rising from her chair and ignoring the immediate head rush, "He can't just be gone, go find him!"

"We're doing everything we can, Gin," Ron said with a sound of despair in his voice, "There are search parties looking where we last heard from them, and I'm going out as well in a few moments."

"Well, then I'm coming with you."

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny; you should stay home in case he shows up there."

"Ron, I'm 21 years old, it's time to cut out the over protective brother trash. Where do we start?" She sat back down and stared at her brother, waiting for a reply.

* * *

Ginny collapsed on the couch, after another long, hard day of searching. Hermione followed Ginny's lead looking just as desperate and tired as she felt. It was about a month after Harry's disappearance, and all day they had spent in Amsterly, a town that was well known for its high percentage of deatheaters. They were disguised as hags, and went from pub to pub questioning drinkers and bartenders, hoping to get some information. No answers were given. 

Ginny sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch, the rest didn't last long however. Not two minutes later, she ran to the bathroom and vomited up the little food she had been eating lately. Hermione rushed in after her and wiped her brow with a wet cloth.

"What's the matter, Gin? Are you sick?"

"No, it's probably just the stress over everything," she explained slowly rising, and grabbing the sink for support.

"You should really go see a healer, you don't look well at all," she said, concerned.

"Well, it's not the best of times, Hermione!" she snapped. The hurt look on her face made Ginny drop her head. "I'm sorry, I just miss him so much," she said shakily, her eyes brimming with tears.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her, "He's a tough one Gin, and Harry will keep fighting if he knows your home waiting for him."

Ginny wiped her eyes, "I know. You're staying tonight, it's too late and you're too tired to apparate home."

"Well, if it wouldn't be any trouble…"

"Not at all, you know where everything is. I'm going to head to bed," she left the bathroom and headed to her room.

Ginny was awoken the next morning by a fresh bought of nausea. She rushed to the bathroom. The noise must have woke up Hermione, because she came rushing in after her.

After helping her clean up she said, "You're coming to the healer's with me, right now," Ginny nodded in agreement and went to get dressed.

They apparated to the St. Mungos, and arrived in the waiting room.

"Hello, Miss Granger, I didn't think you were working today," said the slightly large, blond receptionist behind the desk.

"Oh, I'm not Tillie, but could you please that Mrs. Potter here gets to see someone as soon as possible.

"Of course," having Hermione being one of the head healers at the hospital proved useful. Not, two minutes later Ginny was ushered into and examination room.

Ginny sat on the cold metal examination table. There was a slightly queasy feeling in her stomach, Healers had always scared her. She looked up when a middle aged man walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, I'm Healer Miller, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," she started nervously, "I've been throwing up several times a day, and feeling very tired."

"I see, do you have any other symptoms, such as dizziness for example?"

"Yes, when I stand up."

"All right, would you please lie back?" Ginny shuddered as her back touched the freezing table. "_Prenata vaso_," she heard the healer chant. A purple fog rose from her stomach, then quickly disappeared, "Yes, Mrs. Potter, just as I thought. You're pregnant."

Ginny quickly sat up in surprise, "What?"

"From what I can tell you are about three months along. Congratulations," Ginny just sat frozen on the table, which didn't seem as cold anymore, "If you would like some helpful tips, Tillie has some at the receptionist desk. Good day to you," Ginny nodded her thanks, as the Healer left.

Ginny had no clue how long she sat in the room. All she could see was Harry with a little baby in his arms, playing on the floor of their home, and teaching him to ride a broom. What if he never got those experiences? What if Harry never met his child? She was shook out of her stupor when she heard a voice in the doorway. Hermione was standing there looking concerned, "Oh my God, what's wrong?" This was the first time Ginny realized there were silent tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "I was waiting for about an hour when I came to find you. What's wrong," Ginny just shook her head, "Gin, you're really scaring me."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally getting the words out, "I'm pregnant."

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth, "Oh, honey," she said enveloping her in a hug. Hermione had no idea what to say. This was supposed to be a happy thing, yet there was nothing happy in Ginny's eyes. "Let's get out of here. I'll take you out to lunch."

They silently made there way through London's streets, "So," Hermione said, eager to break the silence, "Umm, who was your Healer."

"Something Miller, I think."

"Miller? Odd I don't remember anyone on staff named Miller. Maybe he's new."

"It's all such a blur, Hermione; it could have been something else."

"You don't look up to lunch; want me to just take you home?" Ginny nodded.

* * *

About a month later, Ginny rolled out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. She let out a small scream, there was someone sitting at her kitchen table. 

"Oh, God, Ron. What are you doing here?" She demanded, waiting for her heart to stop racing." He just looked up at her, his eyes were as sad as she had ever seen them.

"Gin, why don't you sit down?" he said standing up to pull out the chair. Yet, as he stood up, Ginny saw the newspaper that his body had been covering. She fell to the ground as she read the headlines:

**Harry Potter: Assumed Dead**

A/N: Thanks to you all for reading that. I'm not a good writer at all, but I am trying to get better. So anything you'd like to say, please say it in a review! Hopefully it will get much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to all you reviewers! It means the world to me, you have no idea! I'm trying so hard to make my writing better so of course any tips are greatly welcomed!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and anything else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books. You know the deal.

Ginny slowly applied a light coat of mascara then examined herself in the mirror over her dresser. She sighed heavily, then grabbed her purse and was about to apparate to Hermione's flat when she remembered it wasn't good for the baby. With that in mind she took a pinch of floo and said clearly into the fireplace "Hermione's", then stepped in. The swirling immediately made her stomach hurt, but she was soon in the familiar living room.

"Oh, Gin!" she said coming out of her bedroom, "I'll just be a minute," she grabbed her purse and they headed to Diagon Alley to go baby shopping.

The heavy heart that Ginny had had since Harry's disappearance did not lighten any as they were filing through racks of baby clothes at Bundle of Joy, a small store in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, this just doesn't seem right, you know without Harry here," Ginny sighed replacing a jumper she had been examining. "Maybe we should just postpone this until we can actually find him."

Hermione sighed, and turned to Ginny, "Come on, let's go find a place to eat." They were both silent until they took a seat at the Leaky Cauldron. It was making Ginny slightly uncomfortable until Hermione looked into her eyes and held her hands on top of the table.

"Ginny, I need you to hear me out. He's been gone for almost 6 months, honey. I know it hurts, and I know it's painful. Believe me, you may have loved him in a different way, but trust me I loved him too. He was a wonderful, fabulous man. But, you're having a baby, his baby. Even though it's hard you have try to put your own feelings aside and worry about him or her. I'm just afraid that once your baby is born, you're going to be so wrapped up in missing him that you won't be able to love again. You need to try."

Ginny looked into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes, the sadness that filled them was almost unbearable to look at. "Hermione, why won't you say Harry's name?" she demanded angrily.

She looked down at the table, "It hurts too much to remember, to think about him."

Ginny rose from the table, "It hurts ten times more to forget. How can you possibly ask me to forget?" as she reached down to the floor to grab her handbag a horrible pain shot through her stomach. She gasped in pain and grabbed her belly.

"Oh, God," Hermione exclaimed and she rushed to Ginny just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

_"Come on Potter, get up," said a loud, cold voice from under the hooded cloak. The figure kicked him again, this time into the stone wall, of what appeared to be a cell. Harry made an effort to rise, but it didn't seem like he could. His face was covered with dry, red blood that matched the stains on his tarnished robes. They were torn and tattered, through the rips Harry's ribs could be seen sticking out under his skin. "I SAID GET UP!" He rose slightly, but soon his legs gave out beneath him. Another kick was directed at his stomach, then to his head._

_The hooded figure laughed, raised his wand, "CRUCIO!" Yet, instead of Harry crying out in pain, a gold force field surrounded him. Frowning, the deatheater lowered his wand. Harry folded over on the ground exhausted. "CRUCIO!" He was too weak this time. The curse hit him, straight on. His face was scrunched up tightly, he was trying his hardest not to scream._

_"Come on Potter, scream!" Harry wouldn't make a sound though. The deatheater held the curse until finally a whimper escaped his dry lips. Harry fell to the ground, out cold. Sniggering, the man walked over and flipped Harry over one his back. Removing his hood Lucious Malfoy raised his wand yet again; he chanted "Turnokii loff," a blue light rose off his body into his wand._

_"That'll do for a while, I'll be back later," with one last kick, he left the cell and a bleeding Harry behind him._

* * *

Ginny felt the sweat dripping down her face from the nightmare, and she could hear quiet whispers around her, but her eyes were so heavy she couldn't open them.

"Ginny, love, wake up," she knew that voice! It was Harry's voice! With all she had in her she wrenched her eyes open, only to find herself alone in a white room. This wasn't the first time it had happened since Harry's disappearance. She had heard his voice before, yet it was still as disappointing as the first time to wake up and find yourself alone.

Silent tears were sliding down her face as the door opened and a puffy faced Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Oh, darling, you're awake! I'll just run and fetch a Healer then," not two minutes later a tall, thin healer walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but I'm all right. What happened?"  
"To be completely honest, I'm not quite sure," then a horrible thought crossed Ginny's mind.

"How's my baby?"

The Healer smile, "Your baby is perfectly fine, Mrs. Potter. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Thinking about it for a second Ginny shook her head, "No, I think I'd like to be surprised."

"Very well, I'm going to have to ask you to stay the rest of the night however. Just as a precaution and you'll be free to go in the morning," Ginny nodded her thanks as the healer left.

"Ginny, you had us so very worried. Hermione said you just sort of fell over. She rushed you here of course and then flooed us. Thank God you're all right," Ginny felt an instantly guilty about the way she had talked to Hermione. She was just trying to help.

"Is Hermione still here?"

"Yes, but she's working her shift. She said she'd stop in when she's through. I had better go and tell your father the good news. They would not let him out of work." After fussing with her pillow and a kiss on the cheek Mrs. Weasley left.

Sitting in the room, Ginny was alone with her thoughts. She had had other nightmares about Harry, but none had been this vivid or gruesome. No matter how hard Ginny tried the image of Harry passed out and bleeding wouldn't escape her mind.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in," said Ginny wondering who it might be. Hermione poked her head through the door.

"Okay to come in?" she questioned looking slightly nervous. Ginny nodded as Hermione entered.

"How are you feeling," she said looking at her feet.

"What's wrong?" She shuffled her feet and when she looked up there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Gin. I'm so very sorry."

"What are you talking about? This wasn't your fault. The Healers aren't even sure what happened."

"I know but I made you so upset, and I was wrong. You can't forget. He was your husband. It was just stupid of me to sugg-."

"Is," said Ginny slowly.

"Is what?"

"Harry is my husband, not was."

"Oh, right," said Hermione looking as if she didn't want to upset Ginny again, but never the less doubtful.

"I just had a dream that Harry was in a cell and being tortured by Lucious Malfoy. He kept torturing him and kicking him. He was bleeding so badly," Ginny' eyes filled with tears, but she kept going, "And then when Harry passed out, Malfoy said some sort of enchantment and a blue light shot out of him, into his wand," Ginny shivered, "It was horrible."

Hermione's head shot up, "A blue light?"

"Yes, but why?"

"It went straight into his wand?"

"Yes, but I don't see-,"

"Was he sleeping or knocked out or anything?"

"Yeah, but why does it matter?"

"It might not, I have to go, Gin. Feel better I'll see you later," Hermione rushed out leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

* * *

Hours later Ginny was still in the hospital with only her kicking baby to keep her company.

"Sweetheart, you constantly playing football is making Mummy very uncomfortable," Ginny told her stomach realizing how weird it would look if someone walked in on her having a conversation with her belly. And that's just what happened.

Ron's red head could be seen poking in the door. "Hey Gin, how are you feeling," he asked with a concerned voice, bringing in a bouquet of flowers with him.

"I'm fine Ron; I just took a little spill. We're fine," she said patting her tummy.

"Oh good, you gave us all quite a fright. You were out for quite for some time. I was just able to get out of work."

"It's fine, but do you have something I could do? I'm bored out of my bloody mind in here."

"Er, just some parchment you could doodle on?"

"Good enough," Ginny said eager for anything to do.

"Well, have to get back to work; I was just able to sneak out for my lunch break."

"Thanks, Ronnikins," she said sweetly as he leaned down to peck her on the cheek.

Alone again with her thought Ginny started absent mindedly doodling on the parchment, her mid elsewhere. After a while her quill ran out of ink, as she reached over to the nightstand more her eyes fell onto the parchment. The quill fell to the floor, and Ginny's eyes widened. Sketched on the paper was a tall stone castle, dispersed all around its enormous exterior. Floating over it was the dark mark.

A/N: That was probably boring for the most part. Sorry about that, please REVIEW. As you can tell I'm in desperate need of help. Lol. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is moving rather quickly, but I really hope you like it. I encourage you to review and voice your opinion! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the few who have reviewed last chapter.

A/N: This is a very short chapter. Sorry! But I think it was important to end it where I did.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and any spells or characters you don't recognize from the brilliant J.K Rowling's enchanting stories.

Ginny was still staring transfixed at the parchment, when Hermione rushed in with a piece of paper clutched in her hands. "Ginny, I think-. What's wrong?"

Ginny opened her mouth a few times to get the words out. The drawing of the castle was very detailed, well drawn, and creepy, for lack of better words. This was especially odd because she possessed no extraordinary artistic talent and sitting in front of her was a great piece of art, with the dark mark floating overhead. Ginny just handed to paper to her.

Hermione's eyes went oval, "Why did you draw this?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to, I was just doodling around and when I looked down this is what I saw." She stared at the parchment more closely and a smile played on her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Ginny exclaimed, "This is downright creepy."

"Ginny don't you recognize this style of castle?"

"No," she said questioningly.

"There was a whole chapter of them in History of Magic. This style is found in Ireland. When you told me about your dream, I thought about what kind of spell it might be," she plopped down in the chair next to Ginny's bed and spread the crumpled piece of paper, "I wrote everything down. I remembered something we learned in Defense against the Dark Arts. I don't know who came up with it but it is gruesome, and characterized by the blue light that leaves the victim's body, and it-."

"Hermione, not that I'm not enjoying the history lesson, but what are you getting at?"

"The spell you described sounds exactly like the power drawing spell we learned about. It's a very temperamental spell; you need to be in the right climate and whole mess of other things. Ireland is the perfect place to perform this spell. The drawing of the castle you subconsciously drew confirms it. Though there are so many castles in Magical Ireland it could take forever to track down."

"So, wait," Ginny said a smile coming on her face, "We could be able to track down Harry?"

Hermione smiled also, "It seems so. Your vision reminded me of what," she paused a moment, "Harry used to get. His visions were normally correct, and it's obvious that your love holds some sort of power that can connect you," Ginny smiled she was truly happy for the first time in months. This only lasted a brief moment however. It felt like someone poured ice cold water into her stomach, as she remembered what else she had drawn. She grabbed Hermione's arm.

"But the dark mark was above the castle," she slowly said. Hermione looked instantly sick.

"Well, I've got to get to the ministry. They can resume search immediately," she turned to leave; not easing Ginny's worries any.

Hermione rushed out of Ginny's hospital room and ran right into Ron.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed as the rammed into each other. "Oh, hey, I was just stopping by to see Gin."

"No, we need to go to the Ministry. I think we may be able to find Harry!"

His eyes widened in shock, "What? Why?"

"Well, Gin had this- and the drawing. It all adds up, we just need-. Oh, come on let's just go, we're wasting time," she drug Ron by the wrist.

Ron let her drag him all they way out of St. Mungo's. When she was about to apparate he stopped her.

"Hermione! What is going on?" he questioned.

She sighed and turned to him, "Ginny has been having some odd dreams, dreams about Harry. She sees him being tortured."

"That is kind of like what he used to get isn't it?"

"Yes, that is why I found it so suspicious, so I looked it up and found out that the spell Ginny dreamed could only be performed under specific conditions. Every time the spell is performed it needs to be performed in moderate climate. This is easy to find, but there are few places in the world where the climate remains about the same year round. The first place that came to my mind was Ireland because I remembered reading about its fair climate. It almost always stays at about 9 degrees Celsius. So when I went back to see Ginny she had drawn a castle, subconsciously I suppose, that is almost identical to castles that are found in Magical Ireland," Hermione took a deep breath, having said all this in one.

Ron looked at her open mouthed for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure I got all that, but I'll take your word for it," he said grinning, "Let's go," they were about to apparate when a loud crack was heard behind them. Spinning around they saw a very bloody Harry lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Oh my!" shouted Hermione rushing to the body. She flipped him over on his back. His eyes were closed and his breathing was very shallow. Just as in Ginny's dream is dilapidated robes hung over a very emaciated body. His ribs jutted out from under his discolored skin.

Ron stood fixed to the spot staring at Harry's figure, "Ron! Help me get him inside. HURRY!" Snapping out of his initial shock he rushed over and through him onto his shoulders.

A/N: I really hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter was so short! Oh also I'm working on another Harry/Ginny story it won't be out for a while, but I hope you'll read that too.

And here is a note to all my lovely reviewers!

**Sundevil05**- thanks you so much for all of your advice. I'm sure it will drastically improve my writing!

**Fudgesuks**- You made me feel so great about my story thanks!

**Coloradoavsgirl**- Thank you so much!

**Katkit**-I'm so happy you liked it. Thanks

**Been-**thanks and I'm sorry it took me so long to update

**WhiteRose101**-You were so enthusiastic with your review. I loved it thanks so much.

**Veronik**- I know I feel bad for Ginny too. Thanks for the review.

**Kat**- thanks a bunchles!

**Lauraine**-I'm so happy you like it.

**Ginny Potter91**-as I can see by your name you love Ginny/Harry. YAY thanks for the review

**Tiggergrl122000**-oh don't cry! But please keep up your awesome reviews!

**Aaliyah-Charity**- "spell binding"! What a wonderful thing to say. Thanks so much.

**American-born-confused-desi**- What a great name lol. Thanks for the wonderful review

**Yuriko**-I plan to. Thanks for the review.

**Padfoot'smoon**- I loved your review…it might be my favorite! Thanks for reading

**Akalei-** Thanks so much for reviewing! I will defiantly read your story; I just have been a little swamped with stuff. I read the first chapter already and it was great!


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

OMG! SOBS HYSTERICALLY I cried for hours after reading the Half Blood Prince. I didn't think it could get worse from when Sirius died, but alas, I was wrong. I think I figured out something about the book and I'd like to share it with you all. In case I am right and you don't want it to be spoiled please don't read on….

Could R.A.B possibly be Sirius's brother Regulus? I thought it may be possible please let me know what you think. As for my story I am so sorry I have not updated, but I was on vacation. I'm going to have to keep going as if the HFB was never written I am sorry to say or stop writing it completely. I am going to take so me brainstorming time to see if I can't interpret it someway though. Thank you all and kindly let me know what you think of it being Regulus…Always Lupin's lover


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and anything else you don't recognize from the wonderful writings of the great J.K.

A/N: Sorry about the delay! I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE read and review it. Thanks so much 

Ginny's eyes snapped open when she heard the commotion that was accumulating outside her room at St. Mungo's. Unsteadily she rose from bed and footed to the door. Three rooms down the white hallway was a large crowd of people looking as if they were craning their necks to have a look in. She was about to turn around when she heard her name in the conversations of the onlookers.

"Yes, Ginny Potter is here as well. She doesn't know he's here yet."

"Is it true that he may not make it?" said another voice.

"It isn't looking good."

_Harry_ was the only thing on Ginny's mind as she rushed forward, pushing through the now growing mass of people. The sight she saw brought on a mixture of emotion. Harry was laying on the bed his practically destroyed robes still on, his cheek bones looked hollowed out. His ribs jutted out at odd angles as if they had been broken several times and his face had a green and blue tint to it. About five healers were surrounding his bed performing various spells on different parts of his body. Ginny distinguished one of them to be Hermione.

She stood hypnotized just inside the doorway urging her legs to go forward. Feeling as she was going in slow motion she stepped closer and closer to her bed that held her husband. As she got closer she noticed the cuts and scrapes that had accumulated all over his face. His arm looked broken too as it hung loosely over the side of the bed. Yet, the thing that scared her most was his shallow breathing. His chest barely seemed to move in or out at all.

Hermione just seemed to notice her, "Ginny! How did you get in here?"

"Don't pay attention to me, get back to Harry!" she shouted fiercely. When Hermione got back to work Ginny kneeled, with some difficulty due to the size of her stomach, and grabbed Harry's hand. Something strange happened, or didn't happen for that matter, the normal electricity that Ginny always felt when she came in contact with Harry didn't occur. Ever since they were young the touch of his skin would send shivers up her spine. Something wasn't right. She reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair off his face. _No_, she thought, _something is wrong_.

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione's eyes screwed up in concentration. Hermione turned to the blond healer to her right, "I can not seem to stop the bleeding, and I've tried every spell I can fathom."

"Muggle methods?" questioned the other healer

"Of course," Hermione snapped, "Nothing is working," just then she seemed to realize that Ginny was still there.

"Gin, you should go back to your room. Give us more room to work with Harry."

"I can't leave him, but something isn't right," said Ginny not completely making sense to even herself.

Hermione seemed like she was going to argue when a loud cough was heard. She turned to Harry and saw him hacking blood out of his mouth. She was immediately back to work, a horrible look on her face.

"Mansy, apply pressure to those wounds. Turner, go get Singleton we need him here. Cosner, we need to operate immediately go get the potion," Hermione continued to shout orders, but Ginny didn't hear them. She was staring at her husband's face. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his whole body was jerking as if he were in great pain. Silent tears ran down her face as quickly as the crimson blood left Harry's mouth. All she could do was stroke his hand.

Ginny looked up as the coughing seemed to subside. The hopeful feeling completely vanished and she was filled with nausea at what she saw. The coughing was impeding, but so was Harry's breathing.

"No, no come on Harry," shouted Hermione in a slightly hysterical voice as she cast more enchantments at his wounds. Again this did nothing; Ginny felt her body go weak as she felt Harry slowly slip away from her.

His hand went completely limp in hers and the shallow sinking and rising of his chest stopped completely.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. Her uniform was covered in blood and dry, racking sobs were escaping her lips. "NO, NO, NO!" as the other healers started levitating the body away.

Hermione slid down the wall and stared at the ceiling, he hand was pressed hard against her mouth. Ginny was still kneeling by the bed that until a minute before contained her husband, her wonderful loving Harry. The man who constantly gave up everything he had to save others. He lost so much but never regretted it. He always knew just what he needed to do, and did it without question. Now he was gone. _Gone, gone, gone_, was all Ginny could think. She sank all the way down to the ground. All she could see was his face cracked into the perfect smile. His sparkling eyes laughing, she could almost feel his warm embrace enclosing her-

"Wait!" she turned her head and saw Hermione jump from her position on the floor. She ran over to Harry's corpse and levitated back to the bed.

"What are you doing!" cried Ginny, having to look at Harry's dead body was almost more than she could handle. Then she saw it too. Harry's raven hair was slowly growing blond. She looked at Hermione her eyes wide. Next his body grew shorter and stockier. Before a minute was up Harry's body was gone and it was replaced by a man both Ginny and Hermione recognized.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had gathered in Ginny's hospital room. Ginny was in bed still slightly in shock. Next to her Ron was slouched over in a chair rubbing his temples feverishly, and Hermione was pacing the room with such speed she seemed to be racing her own shadow.

"Why would they do that there is no point at all," exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh, I think there is though," said Hermione slowly, "They still need Harry, or Harry's powers, they had no use for his partner. They also must know you were pregnant."

"That still doesn't explain why they would send Ralph here on the verge of death, disguised as Harry. Why not just use Avada Kedavra?"

"Because I believe they knew Ginny was in the hospital, I'm not sure how though. Well, they must have thought that thinking she witnessed Harry die would maybe cause her to lose the baby. That is all they need another Potter running around, but everywhere you go you're so well protected they couldn't get close enough."

"Oh no," sighed Ginny burying her head in her hands.

"No, Gin, this is a good thing!"

"Yes of course it is, Hermione! The same people who are torturing my husband are trying to kill my unborn child. That is magnificent!"

"No, obviously Harry must still be alive or they would have just sent his body, instead of his partner's."

Ginny sat up straight, "Well, let's go get him then!" she said prepared to hop out of bed.

"No, Hermione and I will go. You stay here. It's where it is safest for the baby." Ginny opened her mouth to dispute, but then she saw her bulging stomach.

"Fine."

"Okay, good, we'll see you soon," the two of them rushed out of the room leaving her quite alone. She wasn't that way for long though, a healer walked in. Ginny recognized him as Healer Miller, he had been the one who had told her she was pregnant in the first place.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, how are we today?"

"Fine, I suppose. It has been quite emotional."

He nodded understandingly, "I can only imagine. Here I want you to drink this potion, it will help you sleep and calm the baby's kicking for a while. I imagine he or she has been doing that great deal lately?"

Nodding Ginny took the goblet filled with an indigo colored liquid. "Dreamless sleep draught?"

"No, just a sleep aid," she swallowed it in one gulp.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. You just try and get some rest," with that he left the room leaving Ginny alone again.

* * *

"You never should have done that," said Ron with a frown as they exited St. Mungo's.

"Done, what?" questioned Hermione

"Told Ginny Harry is still alive, I know there is a chance, but what if there isn't? She probably will lose the baby if he turns out to be dead."

Hermione frowned, "Well, we'll just have to make sure we find him then," she said huffily, "Let's apparate right from here, we mustn't waste any time," with a loud pop they both apparated to the ministry and rushed inside.

After what seemed like an hours in the lift they arrived on the Auror level and marched down the corridor straight towards Samuel Timins office, the head Auror.

"Come in," was heard when Hermione knocked on the door, perhaps rather harder then she should have. The head Auror raised his head from a mountain of paper work that had accumulated on his desk. His brown hair was standing on end as if he had run his hands through it several times and his horn rimmed glasses were on his nose at an odd angle. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what do I owe this lovely surprise."

"I don't know if you've heard, sir," said Ron, "Ralph Sunlipski died this afternoon."

"Yes, I did hear, it is tragic, very tragic. I can only imagine what they did to Potter."

"That is why we're here, sir," said Hermione, "We have reason to believe that Harry is alive and somewhere in Ireland."

Timins sighed and rubbed his temples, "Is my information correct that you, Ron, and Harry were quite close in school."

"Yes," she said slowly, "but I don't see what that has to do-,"

"Well, isn't it possible that you are grasping at anything just to have him back? The top Aurors in the world searched for him for months. I'm sure if he were alive, we would have found him long before now."

"Sir, Ginny, Harry's wife, is having all these visions that make it seem very probable that Harry is indeed alive!"

"No offense to your family Weasley, but wouldn't we be a bit imprudent to take the world of a women who can't seem to last a week without passing out?" Hermione stared at him in shock and Ron's ears turned scarlet.

"That was a small complication with her pregnancy! I strongly urge you to resume search in Ireland!"

"I don't think that is possible or even necessary," Timins stated plainly.

"You are being an idiot! What if he is alive? How will we know if we don't resume search!" shouted Ron.

"Watch your tone, Weasley," he said with a snarl, "There are much more important things going on. There is no need to send Aurors in search of a dead body."

"Just send me then," said Ron, obviously trying to keep his temper in check.

"You are one of our most valuable Aurors we can not afford to let you go for weeks at a time."

"Well, then I will just take a leave of absence."

"You can not take a leave of absence in the middle of the war!" he said starting to get aggravated. "You are seriously pushing your luck."

Ron stared at his boss for a moment, "I quit then."

Samuel looked quite taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you are not willing to take action on something this important, then I quit. I'll look for Harry myself. Come on Hermione," and with that Ron stormed out of the room followed quickly by Hermione. Once in the hallway they looked at each other.

"So, we're really doing it then?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"He'd do it for us."

Hermione nodded, "Let's do it."

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone I really hoped you liked it. I am going to be at cross country camp in Vermont for a week in a few days. I will try to get another chapter out by then, though I can't make any promises. Thanks to all those who agreed with my prediction on R.A.B. I am glad to know I'm not the only one who thought that. Please Read and Review. Again any tips welcome. Always—Lupin's Lover


End file.
